


Brand New Eyes {Josh Dun x Reader}

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Emo Quartet - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: Y/N Frangipane, younger sibling of Ashley Frangipane, had always  had always had a hard time fitting in.You had found closure in music and was so stoked when your big sister came home one day with a signed picture for you.





	1. Overview

Y/N -Your Name

L/N- Last Name

Y/A- Your Age

H/C- Hair Colour

E/C- Eye Colour

F/F - Favourite Food

F/D- Favourite Drink

C/Y/L - Country You Live in

F/S - Favoruite Song

M/N - Middle Name

more will be added when I think of them......  
  


WARNING

this book will contain some touchy subjects.


	2. Careful

You sat in your room, you were listening music and writing down stuff on paper when there was a knock at your bedroom door.

You took your headphones off and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it.

"Guess what I got you Note." the older girl said, hiding something behind her back.

You laughed, Ashley had always called you note because you were always around music.

"Come on Rainbow, let me see." you say, trying to grab what she had.

She moved it out of your reach, "No, ask nicely." she said.

You scoffed, folding your arms and pouting. "Keep it then." you say.

Ashley laughed, "Awe Note, come on. I'm going to Mel's party later and don't want to be left alone. Please talk to me." she said, acting out the scene.

You couldn't help but laugh, "A little over dramatic Rainbow." you say.

"I'm fabulous." Ashley said, handing you what she had.

You opened the envelope and almost squealed with excitement, inside was a picture of your sister and Josh Dun, it was signed as well.

 𝒽𝑒𝓎 𝓎/𝓃. 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝒶𝓈 𝒷𝑒𝒶𝓊𝓉𝒾𝒻𝓊𝓁 𝒶𝓈 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓈𝒾𝓈𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝓈𝒶𝓎𝓈. 𝓍ᴊᴏsʜ ᴅᴜɴ

Ashley smiled, "I told you I'd get his signature. But in all seriousness, please don't make me go to Mel's party by myself." she said.

"I think, you only want me to go so that if you get drunk, a sober person can drive you home." you said, putting the photo back in the envelope and putting it on your bedside table.

"Fine, you caught me." Ashley said, putting her hands up.

"You probably weren't even planning on coming home. I mean, your girlfriend is throwing a party." you say, walking over to your desk and picking up your phone.

"Ooo, caught me again Note." Ashley says acting surprised.

You laugh, checking your phone to see you had a message on wattpad.

"Ooo, who's messaging you? Is it your boyfriend?" Ashley asked, trying to get your phone.

You growl, "No Ashley." you say, turning the phone off.

"Who is this prinxiety1234 Note?" Ashley asked.

"A friend, her name is Jennifer and she's not interested in me that way." you say matter-of-factually.

Ashley laughed, "Okay Note, I believe you." she said, "But please come with me."

"Ugh, fine." you say, "But my phone comes with me and don't expect me to be social."

"Yay. Your the best Note." Ashley said, hugging you.

"Yeah. Yeah." You say,pushing her away.


	3. Ignorance

Later on, you were getting ready for the party when a thought struck you.

'Any party my sister invites me to is going to have famous people there. That means I can meet all my favourite stars!' you thought, stopping what you were doing to do a small dance.  

You heard a laugh from your doorway and you stopped turning around. 

"Cute dancing Note." Ashley said, leaning against the doorway to your room.

You blushed, picking up a pillow and chucking it at her.

She dodged it, "You ready to go?" she asked.

You nodded, picking your phone and headphones up.

"You won't need those, we're going to a party remember." Ashley said.

"Car ride." you answered.

Ashley shrugged, "Okay." she said.  
  


About half an hour later you both arrived at Melanie's house, the party was already in full swing and you could see people arriving. 

You both walked into the house and your sister disappeared.

You sighed seeing two girl by the food table, one was talking to Daniel Howell and the other Phil Lester, before you could walk over to them, someone tapped your shoulder.

You turned to see Ashley standing with Josh Dun.

"See, told you they were very excited to meet you." Ashley said.

You shot Ashley a look.

Josh laughed, "It's nice to meet you y/n." he said.

"It's nice to meet you too." you say, thankfully not stuttering.

"Hey Josh, Ash. Who's this?" Tyler asked, standing next to Josh.

"This is-"

You cut your sister off, "My name is y/n. I'm Ashley's little sister, since she was probably going to say that anyway." you say, folding your arms.

"Come on guys, there's someone you have to meet." Ashley said.

You scoff as you all walk along.

"Hey Mel!" Ashley said, leading you all over to Melanie.

You groan, "Hey Mel." you say with a smile.

She waved, "Hey y/n, Ash." she said.

While they were all talking you slipped away to go find those girls.

You saw them still where they were and Dan and Phil had just walked away.

You walked over.

"Hey." you say with a smile.

"Hello y/n." one of the girls said with a smile.

"How'd you know my name?" you asked, confused.

"I'm Jen, y/n." she said.

You smile, "Oh. That makes more sense. You know my sister thought we were dating." you say.

Jen laughed, "Really?" she asked.

You nod your head, "Weird right?" you ask.

Jen nods, "Who's this?" you ask, pointing at Emily.

Jen smiles, "This is Emily, Em meet y/n, y/n meet Emily." she says introducing the two of you.

"Yes Cass I know I have to be friendly, now hush up." Emily said, turning to face you.

"Who's Cass?" you ask.

Emily bit her lip.

"Awe come on Em, you can trust Y/n,  they won't judge for this ability you have." Jen said to Emily with a smile.

"I have these entities, they follow me around and can take control of my body." Emily said, looking at the ground.

You smiled, "That's so cool. I've always wanted to be peculiar." you say.

"Really? Why?" Jen asked.

You all sat down.

"Well firstly it would be so cool, I mean to have a power, or be a paranormal being. Like a vampire or a demon. I recon it would be fun." you say.

You guys talked for about half an hour when a boy walked over.

You stood up with a smile, "Hi there, I'm y/n. This is Emily and Jen." you say, pointing at the respective parties.

He smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Morgan. Hi again." you heard from behind you.

"Hey Ty." you say with a smile.

"Hey y/n, Josh is looking for you. Someting about ditching him." Tyler said.

You bite your lip, looking at the ground, "I'll go now." you squeak, rushing off to find Josh.


	4. Playing God

You search the party for Josh, 'Where could he be?' you thought, looking around.

"Argh." you let out a groan.

"Y/n?" you heard from behind you.

You turned around and saw Melanie, you smiled, "Oh, hey Mel, what's up?" you asked.

She shrugged, "'m looking for Ash. You haven't seen her have you?" she asked.

You shake your head, "No, I haven't. I can help you find her though. If you like." you say, biting your lip.

"Sure, whatever. Who are you looking for?" Melanie asked.

"Well, I was looking for Josh. Tyler said that he was looking for me." you say.

Melanie laughed, "Josh was with Brendon. As far as I know he wasn't looking for you at all." she said.

You groaned, "Come on. Let's find Ash before she does something stupid." you say.

She nods, "Let's split up, I'll stay down here. You go upstairs, I'm pretty sure you know your way around right?" she says.

You nod, you'd been here enough times. But navigating through crowds of people, that's what was going to make this hard for you.

You somehow manage to make it through the party and to the stairs, you start the climb up the stairs.

You had always hated going upstairs in this house, it always freaked you out.

But you had to find your sister, before she ruined the best relationship she had ever been in.

You sigh, making it to the top, lucky for you, there weren't many rooms.

There were four rooms, you knew that the one at the end of the small hallway was the bathroom, the one closest to it was Mel's room. So that left you with the two spare rooms.

You held your breath as you approached the first door and listened closely, hearing nothing,you let out a sigh of relief. 

You walked to the next door and feared for the worst, it was slightly ajar, so you had your suspicions.

You stood by it and heard voices.

"No! That's just cruel, they'll never forgive me." you heard the distinct tone of your sister's voice.

You covered you mouth to catch the gasp that just exited your mouth.

The second voice was quiet and muffled, so you couldn't pick out words, but it still had a deeper tone, making it male.

You didn't stay much longer, fearing for the worst option.

You made your way back to the stairs and saw Mel at the bottom.

You made it down them and she gave you a questioning look.

"So?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

You bit your lip, "I...uh." you looked at the ground.

Mel grabbed your hand, "Hey, did you find her?" she asked.

You nodded and swallowed, you hated being the barer of bad news, "Yeah, she's up there. But she's talking to someone. I-uh- yeah." you say.

Mel kept smiling, "Oh, that's fine y/n, I know what she's doing." she said simply, letting go of your hand and making her way up the stairs.

"Good luck." you simply whisper, looking back up, eyes darting around the room, looking for someone you knew, still on the look out for Josh as well.


End file.
